vaabenbroedrefandomcom_da-20200213-history
Artem Eberhard von Schantz
Først og fremmest specialist i kamp, men han er en dygtig læge og kødsnedker i ordets egentlige forstand. Han er ikke den allerhurtigste kniv i skoven, men han er tilgengæld fremragende til at overleve og klare sig i naturen. Han har tidligere boet i en hule i en af Sankt Petersborgs mere skumle parker, men har for nylig købt sig en lejlighed, som er indrettet i fineste overklasse-adelsstil anno 1880'erne. Derudover har han et gods i det nordlige Finland som for ganske nylig er blevet genopbygget, efter det blev brændt ned af Inkvisitionen i 1880. Her opholder han sig så meget som muligt. Udseende og alder thumb|350px|Artem Eberhard von Schantz. Han er over to meter høj. Bred, muskuløs, grim og arret, men en fyr man følger i kamp. Han er altid iført store sorte fatigues, stoppet godt ned i de langskaftede, sorte kampstøvler. På overkroppen har han almindeligvis kun to brede læderbælter over kors, til at holde hans to våben - et vildsvinespyd og det såkaldte "Englesværd" (et tohåndssværd med magiske egenskaber - fast på ryggen. Ud over det har han en stor medaljon om halsen og utallige store og små ar og tatoveringer med kampscener på kroppen. Hans ansigt bærer også præg af kamp. Han er arret og har langt pjusket hår. Han ligner en (grim) mand omkring de 45 år. Når han skal ud til lidt finere lejligheder eller mere undercover, tager han våbnene af ryggen og ifører sig en camouflage-bomuldsjakke. Til deciderede fine selskaber, hvor der er ingen risiko for kamp (hvis sådanne skulle eksistere) ifører han sig meget pænt adelstøj (igen anno omkring slutningen af 1800-tallet). Når Artem går i Horrid Form kommer han til at ligne en ridder. Han bliver et 2½ meter højt monster, med noget der bedst kan beskrives som en bone-armor på bryst og skuldre. Artem er favnet i 1880 i forbindelse med et Inkvisitions-angreb på hans families gods. Det dødelige liv I sit dødelige liv, var Artem i lære som adelsmand i en verden, hvor adelen så småt var på vej ud. Hvis Artem ikke var blevet udvalgt til at være war ghoul og vampyr, skulle han helt sikkert have haft en karriere inden for det Zar-russiske kavaleri. Familien von Schantz (en blanding af vampyrer, ghouls og dødelige i det nordligste Finland på grænsen til Rusland) var det vigtigste for Artem. Særligt hans fætter (i dødelig forstand) Yurij von Schantz, som han for nylig har fået kontakt med igen, efter de blev splittet fra hinanden ved angrebet på Godset i 1880. Derfor har Artem stadig en meget stærk tilknytning til stedet hvor Godset lå, og han har for nylig fået mulighed for at genopbygge Godset sammen med Yurij… Artem og Yurij blev begge født i 1848, og de blev opfostret næsten som tvillinger. De havde samme rolle i familien, og de blev begge favnet da rygtet om at inkvisitionen var på vej, blev kendt på Godset. I 1880 kom Inkvisitionen til Godset. I den forbindelse blev Artem favnet. Hele familien von Schantz var blevet kendt skyldige i kætteri, efter Yurij havde tippet Inkvisitionen. Han sørgede dog for at Artem blev skånet, og den "milde straf" var så, at Artem skulle vandre i skovene i 100 år. Inkvisitionen - i dette tilfælde Robert le Bougres flok Malleus Haereticorum - slagtede familien von Schantz og brændte Godset ned. Herefter optog de Yuriji flokken. Livet som vampyr Da Artem kom til Sankt Petersborg i 2019, efter 100+ år i skoven, var han meget alene, og han ønskede mere end noget andet at finde en flok. På grund af hans udseende, og fordi han var den nye knægt i klassen, var der mange vampyrer, som gerne ville slås med ham og/eller myrde ham. I starten klarede han sig okay, men mod en hel by blev det efterhånden svært. I 2020 var det ved at gå galt, men ved hjælp fra flokken Nidhug, og specielt Aksel blev Artem reddet fra en større flok lynch-vampyrer, som havde set sig alvorligt gale på Artem. Som tak for hjælpen ordnede Artem Aksels væmmelig sår. Siden har Artem været en fast del af gruppen Nidhug, hvor han indtager en rolle som kampvogn, læge, scout og, efter optagelsen i Inkvisitionen, Questionarius og præst. Efter at have hørt den sande historie om sin familie er Artem blevet meget zealous i sin jagt på infernalister. Han gør alt hvad han kan for at distancere sig fra alt hvad der kan virke som infernalisme, og han er nådesløs over for djævletilbedere, generelt. Hans erklærede mål er simpelthen at opsøge og myrde så mange infernalister som overhovedet muligt; "Inden Farcas endegyldigt vender tilbage og ødelægger verden", som han siger. Særheder Artem har været vampyr i mange år, og har tilegnet sig nogle særheder. Først og fremmest er han ekstremt pertentlig omkring sine bosteder - både lejligheden, men især Godset. Der er mange regler som særligt Artem selv skal følge, og han har det svært med at forlade hjemmets trygge rammer. Derudover har han en nærmest sygelig besættelse af ærkedæmonen Farcas, som han synes at se overalt, og som han tilsyneladende finder farligere og værre en alle de andre dæmoner til sammen. Forholdet til resten af Nidhug Artems forhold til resten af Nidhug: Anatoly er en dygtig leder og en stærk kriger, som Artem ikke har nogen problemer med at følge. Anatolys måde at holde Nidhug samlet på afkræver respekt, styrker Inkvisitionen, og viser at han er den eneste rigtige Ductus. Artem føler i høj grad at hans og Anatolys parløb som ductus og præst er en stærk alliance i Nidhug. I kamp vil Artem til enhver tid vælge at løbe hovedkulds ind i forhindringerne side om side med Anatoly. Det eneste problem Artem har med Anatoly er, at han nogle gange virker tvivlende. Nogle gange tøver han med at vælge den direkte Inkvisitionsvej, og det kan skabe problemer for Nidhug. Victor er en dygtig kriger og et stærkt aktiv for Nidhug og Inkvisitionen. Han er loyal over for Sabatten og har tydeligvis en stor viden om hvordan tingene hænger sammen. Nogle gange er det dog lidt svært at regne ud hvorfor Victor egentlig tjener Inkvisitionen – han kunne vel ligeså godt arbejde for en templar-flok eller gøre sine evner gældende andre steder i Sabatten. Og hvad vil Victor egentlig? Liam er god til at veje fordele og ulemper op imod hinanden, og skabe brugbare og gennemskuelige planer. Der er ingen tvivl om, at han har styr på Nidhugs politiske rolle i en meget vanskelig verden. Og så har han en fantastisk viden om mange af de uhyrlige ting Nidhug undersøger. Men han er ikke loyal overfor Inkvisitionen. Han er selvfølgelig stadig inkvisitor – det er jo ikke noget man holder op med at være – men det er tydeligt, at hans loyalitet ud over at ligge ved Nidhug, ligger ved Gimle. Og han arbejder tilsyneladende meget på egen hånd, og uden at informere Nidhug. Det er problematisk. Ud over det, er hans viden om, og manipuleren med underverdenen til tider bekymrende. Det var det, der fik Ilya Ivanov til at blive heks… Artem er ikke så vild med My . Hun er selvfølgelig meget elskelig og rar, men det holder ikke længe i en verden, hvor enhver må kæmpe for sin egen overlevelse. My arbejder for at Nidhug skal droppe Inkvisitionsarbejdet og tilslutte sig Gimle, og det er naturligvis ikke acceptabelt. Hun synes at have vanskeligt ved at indse, at Inkvisitionens arbejde er fuldstændig afgørende for, at Sabatten overhovedet kan eksistere. My har dog naturligvis mange gode sider, og det er svært at forestille sig hvordan Nidhug eksempelvis skulle klare sig uden hendes computerskills. Derudover vil Artem altid forsvare hendes liv alene fordi hun var i stand til at advare storinkvisitoren om det forestående angreb på hans person. Endelig er der Jonathan. Han er en dygtig og meget brugbar soldat. Han kæmper anderledes en resten af Nidhug, og formår virkelig at få selv de største fjender til at lægge sig. Det har Artem stor respekt for. Derudover har Jonathan tydeligvis nogle stærke allierede, støtter og kontakter. På begge sider af hegnet. Det er selvfølgelig en styrke for Nidhug, men Jonathan skal i højere grad forstå hvad det vil sige at være en del af Sabatten. Det store problem med Jonathan er jo netop, at han er meget ny på vores side. Han er også ny i Nidhug, og alligevel opfører han sig som om, han kan beslutte hvad gruppen skal, kan og vil. Lidt mere respekt ville være på sin plads. Han er tydeligvis uvidende om hvordan vi gør tingene her, og det er fuldstændig uacceptabelt, når han for eksempel nægter ductus sin ret efter en endt kamp. Det må ikke ske igen. Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Klan Tzimisce